The Purity of a Flower
by miyaftminatsri
Summary: Durante su existencia Kei había recorrido los campos locales, recogiendo flores de todo tipo. Pero quién diría que en la gran ciudad, alejada de todo lo verde, el joven encontraría una especie que jamás había visto, y que jamás creía pudiera existir. [Regalo de cumpleaños para la bella Layla]


Tsukishima se recostó sobre la cama para recuperar el aliento. Desde su posición podía ver su pecho expandirse y contraerse rápidamente. El ambiente estaba cargado por un fuerte aroma, y el cuerpo del rubio cubierto completamente de sudor.

Sonrió. No importaba las veces que lo hiciera, siempre le producía placer.

Se sentó sobre la cama y con la sudadera que usaba limpió los distintos fluidos que cubrían su cuerpo. De todos ellos, la sangre siempre era la más difícil de eliminar, pues una vez que se había impregnado quedaba tenazmente adherida a cualquier superficie.

Siempre era un problema, y nunca le ha gustado ensuciar la ropa mientras se entretiene con juguetes.

Pero a pesar de que siempre era lo mismo, a Tsukishima nunca ha dejado de fascinarlo.

La diversión comenzaba desde el momento en que llegaban, con una mezcla de leve excitación y miedo, pero con la esperanza de obtener más de lo que podían perder. Entraban en el nido de la araña como mosca desorientada, y se iban enredando poco a poco en la red, sin siquiera poder imaginar el terror que les esperaba.

Pero el placer no estaba en devorar a la presa, sino en experimentar el terror que poco a poco se va apoderando de ella. La araña va tejiendo la red alrededor de la mosca, inmovilizándola, silenciándola, pero cuidando en dejar a la vista sus ojos para que pueda experimentar el horror de verse cada vez más desamparada.

Por eso, para Kei el mayor placer estaba en los ojos.

Lo ojos inyectados en sangre, y tan abiertos que podrían desgarrarse, moviéndose frenéticamente a todos los rincones, con las pupilas dilatadas, y las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas.

Horror, impotencia, desesperación, y clemencia. Un pánico tan crudo que raya la locura.

Pero limitarse a observar no era suficientemente divertido para Tsukishima, el verdadero placer requiere una completa dedicación, y tan solo existe una herramienta que puede otorgar la adrenalina que necesita, una pequeña y poca afilada sierra. La excitación le daba fuerzas al rubio, y pronto su brazo quedó agotado, por lo que no encuentra otra opción que dejarse caer en el sillón y observar su obra maestra, con un abundante sudor en su frente, en su espalda, y el repugnante olor a sangre en el aire.

Solo imaginar la escena hizo que Tsukishima reviviera el delicioso estado de éxtasis.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al tocador para observar su figura.

.

.

.

Su padre descubrió las aficiones de Kei a la corta edad de ocho años, momento en que supo la razón del por qué su hijo le pedía nuevas mascotas todo los meses. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la mansión de los Tsukishima pasó a convertirse en una clínica psiquiátrica en la que su único paciente era el menor de ellos.

La innumerable cantidad de médicos y psicólogos que visitaron a Kei llegaron a la conclusión de que se había convertido en una persona incapaz de percibir adecuadamente las expresiones faciales o sentir empatía con sus pares.

Sus padres, ya dándose por vencido, decidieron dejar que Kei siguiera complaciendo sus necesidades primitivas. Entonces llegaron a un acuerdo, Kei no podía "jugar" con personas inocentes, o usar herramientas realmente excitantes. Pero como su necesidad se satisfacía en el terror, siendo completamente indiferente el daño causado, por lo que podía contentarse con las emociones de sus presas mientras les abría la espalda con una fusta.

.

.

.

Sin embargo, últimamente Tsukishima había sentido que algo cambió en su interior. Un indeciso sentimiento de anhedonia se apoderaba de su vida, y se hacía presente incluso en esas actividades que solían darle mayor placer. Por primera vez en su vida el rubio había perdido en control y se encontraba en una situación que lo llenaba de impotencia.

Durante su existencia Kei había recorrido los campos locales, recogiendo flores de todo tipo, depositándolas en floreros en las oscuras esquinas de la casa, esperando disfrutar de su belleza hasta que se marchitaran. Pero quién diría que en la gran ciudad, alejada de todo lo verde, el joven encontraría una especie que jamás había visto, y que jamás creía pudiera existir.

Tsukishima se detuvo a contemplar su belleza, su frescura, su aroma. Jamás había presenciado una flor más bella e inusual, tan simple y a la vez tan hermosa, tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil. Cuando la vio no puedo pensar en otra cosa que hacerla suya, pero cuando fue tirando de su tallo, comenzó a sentir un dolor terrible en su corazón, como si la flor hubiese echado raíces en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Jamás había sentido remordimiento en arrancar una flor en su mayor frescura. Pero ahora, tan solo rozarla o acariciar sus pétalos le producía un estremecimiento tan intenso que le hacía perder su fuerza, tan solo mirar aquella flor lo emocionaba hasta la locura.

Kuroo era una flor que jamás podría arrancar.

Por otro lado, la pasión invadía el cuerpo de Kei, y no podía evitar querer consumir de la savia que recorre su ser. Quería hacer a un lado los pétalos que cubrían su belleza, beber de su néctar y hacerlo suyo para siempre.

La mera idea de tener a Kuroo entre sus brazos, besar su cuello y labios, ver su rostro acalorado y sus ojos entrecerrados, su respiración acelerada, y su cuerpo estremecido por la excitación, era capaz de dejar a Tsukishima en un éxtasis que jamás había experimentado en su vida.

Hasta ahora Kei solo veía a las personas como juguetes o instrumentos... ¿Sería esto lo que llaman amor?

—No, eso es imposible —se contradijo a sí mismo.

.

.

.

 _—Oye, se te ha caído tu billetera... —dijo Tsukishima acercándose a un grupo de jóvenes._

 _—Muchas gracias, lentes — contesto Kuroo riendo, un joven alto, con el pelo color azabache y con una risa algo peculiar—. No podría sobrevivir sin los 1000 yenes que tengo dentro._

 _Tsukishima, como con todo en la vida, se mostró indiferente._

 _—Apúrate Kuroo, llegaremos tarde —lo apuró un joven sin apartar la cara de su consola, que bajo el ojo de Kei no parecía mayor a él._

 _Estaban acompañados de un chico que no paraba de moverse inquieto con un cabello algo llamativo y otro con una cara tan inexpresiva como la de Tsukishima._

 _—Oye, lentes, ¿quieres acompañarnos a comer?_

.

.

.

Y así, luego de ocho meses, Tsukishima se volvió uno más del grupo. Kuroo lo tomó como confidente, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Kei podía afirmar que conocía cada detalle de la vida de Kuroo, algunos dichos por él mismo y otros proporcionados por Kenma.

Así llego a un punto donde no podía separarse de Kuroo, necesitaba a esa bella flor en su vida.

Por desgracia, Tsukishima no puede dejar de sentir hervir la sangre cuando pensaba en Kuroo.

Kei había encontrado una flor maldita, incorruptible e intocable, su alma era de una pureza que no podía profanar; su belleza era una luz que no podía extinguir; y su existencia era una espina que Kei no podía retirar. No podía destruirlo, pero podía alimentarse de Kuroo, como un parásito en su interior.

Tsukishima sonrió.

Sabía que los sábados por la noche eran los días en los que Kuroo se juntaba con Kenma, por lo que se las arregló para impedir que esa reunión se llevara a cabo.

Era hora de hacer una llamada a su "amigo".

—¡Kei! Qué raro que me llames —contesto Kuroo del otro lado del teléfono, era clara su sorpresa.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

—Pues iba a juntarme con Kenma, pero acaba de cancelarme, creo que solo me aburriré en casa. ¿Propones algo distinto?

—Mi padre acaba de conseguir un pre-estreno de "El grito 4", pensé que podríamos juntarnos a verla —Tsukishima sabía que Kuroo odiaba las películas de terror, era una táctica demasiado cliché y descarada para acercársele, pero eso no le impedía hacerlo.

—Ah, creo que estaría bien, es mejor que acostarme en mi cama a leer.

—Estaré allá en no más de una hora. Prepara algo para cenar —dijo Tsukishima antes de cortar.

Tsukishima se apresuró en prepararse, tomó algunas cosas que harían más excitante la noche, tomó un baño, más largo de lo normal, y salió.

.

.

.

A pesar de que Tsukishima nunca se había arrepentido de sus actos, por alguna razón, él siempre sentía una especia de remordimiento. Pero no era un remordimiento cualquiera, a Kei le gustaba describirlo más como una especie de suciedad, impureza, contaminación.

Su conciencia estaba en paz, pero de alguna forma su cuerpo objetaba contra sus acciones, y lo castigaba con una horrible sensación de repugnancia.

Sin embargo, luego de una ducha Tsukishima se liberaba de esa sensación. El agua purgaba su cuerpo y limpiaba su alma, y lo devolvía a ese momento de pureza al que jamás podría realmente regresar.

Hay algo en la vida que nunca se puede recuperar.

La inocencia.

La pérdida de la inocencia era un camino en un solo sentido que no conoce retorno.

La inocencia era algo de lo que Tsukishima carece en su interior.

.

.

.

La primera parte del trayecto a la casa de Kuroo fue realiza por Tsukishima en coche. La segunda parte del trayecto fue realizado a pie, para no levantar sospechas.

La casa de Kuroo a Kei le resulta insoportablemente normal, lo que le hacía al rubio no poder creer que una flor tan atípica pudiera crecer en un lugar tan... común.

Tsukishima golpeó la puerta y en cuestión de segundos Kuroo atendió.

—Hey, Kei.

Kuroo lo invitó a pasar. Ofreció a Tsukishima asiento en un sillón pequeño frente al televisor en la sala.

—Gracias por venir, hubiese sido muy aburrido pasar la noche solo.

—Solo vine para evitar el aburrimiento, no me lo agradezcas —Kei permanecía con su cara inexpresiva de siempre—. ¿Miramos la película?

—Como ordene —le contestó Kuroo en tono de broma, soltando su risa característica.

Al moreno le intrigaba mucho la personalidad de Kei, lo consideraba un valioso amigo y le extrañaba no saber casi nada de él.

Tsukishima puso la película y Kuroo apagó las luces, según Tsukishima eso le daba un "plus" más a la película, pero si fuese por Kuroo la vería con la luz encendida y de día de ser posible, o mejor directamente no la vería.

El pequeño sillón los dejó muy juntos, por lo que a Tsukishima se le ocurrió acercarse de una manera sencilla y cliché. Kei dirigió su cuerpo en dirección a Kuroo, mucho más grande que el suyo, mucha más atrayente, mucho más atractivo. Mientras Tsukishima colocaba casualmente su mano sobre la rodilla de Kuroo, sin apartar la vista de la televisión en ningún momento. Kuroo no parecía disgustado, por lo que Tsukishima comenzó a subir lentamente su mano por el muslo del castaño.

Se acercó un poco más a él, escuchando la respiración de Kuroo, mientras fue dibujando tiernos círculos alrededor de su tonificado muslo. Kei empezó acercar más su mano a la entrepierna de Kuroo, mientras este era entretenido con las escenas terroríficas de la película.

Tetsuro no parecía notar las intenciones de Tsukishima.

Kei seguía subiendo su mano, hasta rozar muy por encima el miembro de Kuroo. Fue en ese momento en que Tsukishima sintió un pequeño pero tímido estremecimiento por parte del castaño.

Acercando sus labios al odio de Kuroo, Tsukishima susurro:

—¿Estás asustado, Kuroo?

Tetsuro pudo sentir cómo en los labios de Kei se formó una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio aprovechó el momento en el que Kuroo quedó desconcertado por su acción para romper sus defensas. Kei humedeció sus labios, tomó a Tetsuro por su nuca y lo acercó a su rostro, mientras con la mano desocupada se colaba bajo la sudadera de Kuroo, tocando su cálida piel.

Creyendo entender las acciones de Tsukishima, pero aún con duda, Kuroo se puso rápidamente de pie, con el rostro ruborizado y ojos desconcertados por lo que acababa de experimentar. Kei intento disimular la acción, indiferente, mirando a Kuroo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

La manera sencilla de acercarse falló, por lo que Tsukishima no vio más opción que recurrir a la fuerza.

—¿Tienes sed? —Pregunto Tsukishima, desviando el tema.

—Umm, no, pero si tienes sed, puedo ir a preparar algo de té —Kuroo estaba incómodo y se le notaba en la voz.

—Yo prepararé la bebida.

"Mi hermoso Kuroo, todo hubiese sido más fácil si tan solo te hubieses dejado convencer con caricias", pensó Tsukishima.

Kei no pensaba dañarlo, no sería capaz de rasgar siquiera un trozo de la piel de su amada flor, sino por el contrario, Kei lo ayudaría a cruzar el río del pudor que separa su cuerpo del placer. La primera vez, el salto hacia la delicia está cargado de ansiedad y miedo, pero una vez desatado, tu propio instinto sabrá desatar el deseo.

Una pequeña dosis de somnífero ayudaría a Kei a darle un pequeño empujón a Kuroo a este maravilloso viaje.

"Tan solo espera un poco más..."

—Perdón por la espera, hice té para ambos —dijo Tsukishima alcanzándole la taza son la droga a Kuroo.

—Gracias.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kuroo-san?

—No, es solo que... —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. No es nada.

Bebieron el té en silencio.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Tsukishima cuando notó que la droga estaba surtiendo efecto.

—Sí, sí, solo algo mareado y cansado —contestó Kuroo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

—Dulces sueños, mí querido Kuroo.

.

.

.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"¿Por qué mi cuerpo no responde?"

"¿Qué es esa sensación?"

Todas esa eran preguntas que rondaban en la mente de Kuroo cuando recobró la conciencia.

—¿Ya despertaste, Kuroo? —dijo Tsukishima acostado a su lado.

—¡Kei! Mi cuerpo se siente pesado —Kuroo no comprendía la situación y estaba empezando a alarmarse.

—Kuro-san, no te preocupes por detalles —contestó Kei, el tono de burla en su voz era más que evidente.

—¿Por qué estoy en mi habitación? ¿Qué me ocurrió?

—¿No recuerdas nada? Estuve jugando contigo durante estas últimas dos horas.

—¿Jugando?

—Fue encantador ver cómo te resistías inconscientemente, como intentabas pelear en vano —Kei rió, era la primera vez que Kuroo escuchaba su risa, aunque no era el momento oportuno.

—¡Te lo suplico, Kei, dime qué ocurre! —La voz de Kuroo empezaba a subir su tono—. Me siento débil y mi cuerpo no responde. Pide ayuda, ¡te lo suplico!

—Te equivocas. Kuroo, tu cuerpo reacciona perfectamente bien —Tsukishima paso su mano por la entrepierna del moreno, presionando su erección.

Kei colocó su cuerpo sobre Kuroo, tomando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, para inmovilizarlo. El rostro del rubio se abalanzó sobre la boca de Kuroo, procurando no perder ni una sola mirada de sus ojos compungidos y suplicantes, esa mirada que se iba perdiendo poco a poco, mientras los párpados de Kei se iban cerrando para darle espacio a la delectación.

Procuró no obviar ningún estremecimiento de su cuerpo, ninguna exhalación de su boca, ningún latido de su corazón. El tórax de Kuroo se movía rítmicamente bajo el suyo, sintiendo cómo la erección del moreno se ponía más y más dura, respondiendo al roce de su bulto y a la caricia de su mano libre.

Kuroo luchaba en vano para liberarse de Kei con su cuerpo debilitado, pero el verdadero combate se liberaba en la mente de Tetsuro, intentando sofocar la voz de placer que gritaba cada vez más fuerte en su interior. Pero sus esfuerzos eran mínimos, y su piel se encontraba húmeda, caliente y desprendía un suave aroma a pino.

Cerró los ojos y buscó los suaves y aún sensibles labios de Kuroo, teniendo como guía los húmedos suspiros de su jadeante respiración.

Su corazón latía con fuerza bajo el cuerpo de Kei, como si fueran dos grandes tambores perdiendo el control, y su respiración se hacía jadeante y entrecortada, mientras inspiraba aire desesperadamente entre un beso y el siguiente.

—Para —podía articular Kuroo cuando recuperaba el aliento luego de los apasionados besos de Kei.

Mientras el rubio introducía su lengua en la boca de Tetsuro, recorriendo cada rincón, disfrutando de su sabor.

Kuroo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza, la impotencia y el placer, y su rostro se había cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios.

Kei dejó que Kuroo recobrase el aliento mientras se dirigía a una silla cercana donde tenía colgada su mochila, Tetsuro pronto recuperaría su energía, por lo que debía asegurarse de no perder la ventaja que tenía. No había dudas de que Kuroo lo superaba en fuerza física, su atlético y firme cuerpo no dejaba dudas.

Cuando volteó se encontró con la cama vacía.

Sus ojos divisaron la tambaleante figura de Kuroo intentando salir de la habitación. Se movía con dificultad por lo que a Kei no le fue difícil tomarlo de un brazo y regresarlo hacia el interior de la pieza.

—Por favor, Kei. Deja esto... —imploraba Kuroo.

Empujó a Kuroo violentamente contra la pared, ocultándolo por siempre en la oscuridad, en lo más profundo de la habitación, junto a una foto de la feliz infancia de Tetsuro, una reliquia de su inocente pasado el cual sería el único testigo del momento en que las esperanzas del moreno se vieran rotas.

—Silencio —ordenó.

Sus brazos de hallaban inmovilizados a su espalda, y su tonificado muslo izquierdo colgaba inerte bajo la mano de Kei. Su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas y su boca, todas ellas pertenecían a Tsukishima ahora, y Kuroo no podía hacer nada. Todo su cuerpo estaba a disposición del rubio.

Mordió su oreja como castigo, ahora debía aprender a mantener silencio y obedecer. Con la mano en la nuca de Kuroo dirigió su rostro en dirección a su boca.

—Abre la boca —el tono de Kei había cambiado, claramente era más autoritario. Kuroo desconocía completamente la persona frente suyo.

Apretó fuertemente la parte interior de su muslo, un sector sensible al tacto, al placer y al dolor. Kuroo se mantuvo en silencio y abrió su boca.

—Muéstrame tu lengua.

Kuroo ofreció su lengua sin objetar.

Kei sacó su lengua y comenzó a rozar la suya, jugando con ella e intentando descubrir su sabor, mientras deleitaba su mirada con el terror en los ojos de Kuroo.

El moreno estaba agotado, pero Tsukishima pensaba explotarlo un poco más.

Presionó su rostro contra el de Tetsuro, e introdujo su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca, hasta cerrar por completo cualquier abertura que hubiese entre sus cuerpos.

La falta de aire se hacía presente en el cuerpo de Kuroo, y sus pulmones intentaban en vano bombear aire a través de sus obstruidas vías aéreas, su respiración se volvió agitada e irregular.

Tsukishima se separó para dejar que ambos recuperasen el aliento. La agitada respiración de Kuroo encendía más el apetito de Kei, que relamía sus labios saboreando los deliciosos fluidos que Tetsuro había dejado en ellos.

Posterior a eso, Kei se concentró en el cuerpo de Kuroo, cruelmente ignorado durante la velada. Recorrió su piel en toda su extensión, explorando con sus manos cada montaña y hendidura de su cuerpo.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientas Kei no dejaba ningún trozo de su hermosa piel sin recorrer. Se concentró ferozmente en su miembro, hasta extraer cada gota de semen de él.

Kuroo se encontraba al borde del desmayo, y carecía incluso de la fuerza para resistirse.

Se detuvo para contemplarlo por última vez.

.

.

.

Kei tomó el cuerpo agotado entre sus brazos, aun jadeante y al borde de caer desfallecido y lo arrojó sobre su cama.

Una persona como Kuroo, que aunque por fuera pareciera fuerte, probablemente no se recuperaría de lo ocurrido esa noche, por lo que no valía la pena disponer mayor delicadeza de una joya que había perdido su valor.

Poco a poco su respiración fue calmándose y los rasgos de su rostro tranquilizándose y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, hasta que finalmente cayó en un sueño profundo.

Amarró fuertemente con una soga las manos de Kuroo al respaldo de la cama y lo despojó de la última de sus prendas, dejando expuesta su piel cubierta de sudor.

Para Kei, el cuerpo de Kuroo era claramente irresistible, tenía una maravillosa figura. Sacó de su mochila un marcador negro y escribió su nombre sobre el vientre del morocho. No podía permitirle a Kuroo olvidar ese momento.

—Creo que es hora de que me retire, Kuroo. Dulce sueños.

Besó su frente, tomó sus pertenencias y salió del lugar.

.

.

.

Tiempo después de tales sucesos, la curiosidad de Kei lo llevó a darse una vuelta por Tokio, no le sorprendió descubrir que Kuroo se había mudado.

Desconocía el tipo de persona en la que Tetsuro se convirtió luego de esa noche, pero poco podía importarle ahora. El interés de Tsukishima por otros seres humanos no era mayor al interés hacia cada piedra que se encuentra en el jardín de la mansión.

La verdad ya nada le importaba a Kei, una flor tan fácil de corromper perdía su encanto.

Kuroo ya era historia pasada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Layla_Redfox ¡MUY MUY MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! De corazon espero que la pases hermoso y que este año sea el mejor, porque te lo mereces. Sos una gran persona, super talentosa, divertida y te aprecio muchísimo. Ademas un gran IF para mi y con este pequeño OS de mi notp quise demostrártelo.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfrutes. Un gran y enorme abrazo virtual.**_

 ** _[Muchas gracias a Ushicornio por echarle un ojito a este OS]_**


End file.
